


I'm there for you like no one else

by hedy



Category: Captain America, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: But just for fun, F/M, M/M, Steve/Bucky because I like, This is not really funny, the Winter Soldier is Natasha's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedy/pseuds/hedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Natasha Romanov was the Winter Soldier and the Original Black Widow's daughter,and Bucky had a history with Captain America.<br/>Just some backstory actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm there for you like no one else

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on LJ that suggested the movie verse Black Widow was actually the daughter of the original Black Widow back in the soviet years,so here it is.The original Widow is named Natashenka Romanov and the present one is Natasha Romanov.  
> Title from "Something Worth Living For" by Shayne Ward.  
> No beta and sorry for my poor English,but hope you'll enjoy.

Natasha was staring at the big screen in SHIELD HQ,with Nick Fury and Clint by her side.  
"From all you know,is this man the Winter Soldier?"  
She nodded painfully.  
"It's OK,"Clint held her hand tighter than he thought he did,it could possibly leave a bruise,but she didn't seem to care,"It's OK,Tasha,I know you had a history—"  
"Not a history,Barton,no,it's *all* my history.He isn't my lover,he's my father."

 

He was standing there in the cold,staring into the dark and maybe something more than just the dark,something beyond,something she couldn't understand.  
When her footsteps startled him it wasn't like she's making too much noise,it's that he is too sensitive,from the trainings and missions,perhaps,he turned around with shining eyes,those she couldn't tell if it was real or not,if caused by happiness or tears back then and spoke with a soft hoarse voice.  
"Natasha,It's cold,get back in."  
"Papa,come in with me."  
He followed her,kissing the red headed woman by the table,passed the warm chocolate to his beloved daughter and sat down for dinner.  
They were a family just right.Natasha seldom gets her Papa and Mama home at the same time,but when she does,it's like heaven.It's too good to be real,to be warm and forever,but the young Natasha wouldn't realize,not by then.

"Natashenka,"he closed the door to Natasha's bedroom where he kissed her goodnight behind him,"I'm leaving tomorrow ."He paused and finally breathed out hard.  
"Natasha will be sent to the Red Room."There isn't a choice.He didn't say it but she understands.  
Natashenka was born and raised there,she know what it's like to do nothing but training and know nothing but killing.  
She was once the greatest spy in the Red Room project:Black Widow and earned herself the Codename:Black Widow.She was elegant,beautiful and dangerous,she was one of the few women who could manage a mission all on her own,not being the bait or the seducing toy.  
She had the best trainers,and best of all is the Winter Soldier.He was the myth,the bloody scary tale back then,to the Americans,to the World and even to his comrades.He was a programmed killer,a first-class assassin whose past are never spoken about.  
They fell in love,against the rules and their handlers .The madmen punished them,gave them missions on different sides of the world ,put the Winter Soldier into stasis and meddled with the Black Widow's memories.  
The Red Room was trying to stop her from aging,they did made progress,she was like 20 years younger than she should be,but that's not enough.She's getting old and beginning to show the unfitnesses in field,so the operators decided they will need a new Black Widow when it comes in time.  
Then she was allowed-forced-to marry the Winter Soldier,because their masters wanted the *best* genes,promising that their children will be in the hands of the Red Room by all means.  
They accepted.  
Natasha was their first and only child.

 

"Wow,"Clint lost his words a little,"Wow.I mean,it's so cool,to have the best spy and the greatest assassin as parents."  
Fury eyed him and he muted,glancing at Natasha to make sure she was not offended.  
"It's OK,they are cool and they are the *best* parents I could ever get."  
"So agent Romanov,you must know the Winter Soldier well.How do we take him down?"  
She shook her head:"I don't know,Sir.He and the Orignal Black Widow were my personal trainers,but I never succeed in taking him down."  
They sat in silence reading the only files they had again and again until Steve knocked at the door.  
"Excuse me,Director Fury,agent Coulson insisted—"He stopped,staring at the screens.  
"What was it,Rogers?"  
He wasn't sure if Fury was asking about the news he came with or his behavior,but all he could manage out of his throat was"Bucky".  
The two-syllable word freezes the air as the owner of that name has always freezes Steve's breath through all these years.

 

"It wasn't long before I joined the army that I met him.He was young,way too young to be at a war that costs blood and causes death."  
"He was my best pal,probably the only one that knows me by heart.My fellows think I'm clumsy and useless,of course I wanted them to think so,but he saw more of me,who I really was and I really can and will do,even before he knew I was Captain America."  
"It was a accident,but it wasn't abrupt.It was like I knew it would be happening,though I didn't think it would be so fast.I never should underestimate him,never will."  
"I couldn't remember when and where it was,but the first time he kisses me,it was like the world,it was like the war has ended and we have won.Then the bombs came and we are still in the battlefield at the front line with many of our fellows,fighting together against the Axis and for the things we believed.There were thousands more of the places like that we have been to,but it never felt the same."  
"Then we were lovers.Yeah,back in those days when homos get killed because of their love,Captain America was in love with his partner. Unbelivable,even now when two men can kiss on the street and get married,right?So we never told anyone.It was a secret,our secret."  
"It's hard to say who started it and who was in love first,but it doesn't matter,it was all natural,from the very bottom of our hearts."  
"Then I woke up.*You woke me up.*And I was in a world he wasn't in,not anymore.A world that we have always dreamt of through the war,a world were we are not at war and we could be together.But I was here alone."  
"I thought about going back,to the world I belong to,the world we belong to.I thought about suiciding,killing myself that I might not have to live without him."  
"But no,the world needs heroes,old-fashioned ones sometimes,so I am here,fighting as an Avenger and doing what I can and must do."

 

Steve finishes his story with whiskey.he could not get drunk,but at least it can reduce some pain,pain caused by scratching himself too hard.The pain in his left never faded,as it reminds him that he is real,that *this* is real.  
All is left is silence,it was as if no one wants to disturb it,even when the best killer in the world could be on the rooftop across the street aiming straight at them.  
Then Steve began laughing,so hard he could really choke himself to death,but he just couldn't stop.And when he finally does,he turned to Fury.  
"Tell me he is alive and we are saving him."  
The order was to take down the Winter Soldier,in any way,by any cost,and if necessary,by killing him.  
But Fury nodded.  
"We are saving him,Rogers.For you and for Natasha."  
Fury made a promise.Fury never broke a promise,not then.


End file.
